


Put a bullet in my head

by OctopusVulgaris



Series: RVB: Reconciliation [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I hope, I've actually been thinking about this a lot, M/M, not as sad as the title seems, random fic because i could, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusVulgaris/pseuds/OctopusVulgaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif is an idiot and is about to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a bullet in my head

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for RVB drabbles.

"It was me that stole your identity and ran up all those credit card charges at the pawn shops and peep shows. Sorry."

It's the first thing that comes to mind and if they weren't in the worst possible situation, he'd shoot himself in the face. He can't keep his fucking mouth shut but _honestly isn't it better this way?_

Who wants to die confessing their completely homo love for their best friend who doesn't love them back? Life's too short to be rejected. And their life is looking pretty short right now. And nowadays it's easier for him to lie than to tell the truth. Being brutally honest is a Grif speciality but around Simmons, his brain short-circuits and he says the _stupidest things like all that talk about god and the universe and it's been years Grif get over the fact that you're a love-struck asshole._

"I feel so much better now that I got this off my chest." _Stop talking_. "What do you wanna say to me?" _Please tell me you hate me._

"I seem to have forgotten." His words are terse and Grif honestly can't tell if dying knowing that Simmons hates him is a good thing or not. _But honestly, who cares at this point._

"Hey asshole, can we hurry this up?"

 _Oh thank god_. Now he can die without confessing his feelings and really who has time for emotions and that shit.

"Simmons! Grif! There you are!"

God dammit.


End file.
